1. Technical Field
The present disclosure and some embodiments generally relate to a label system, and more specifically, to a label system with at least one writable surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of objects do not have a suitable writing surface. For example, metal keys for unlocking locks (e.g., car door locks, house locks, padlocks, etc.) do not have a suitable writing surface. These keys are often made from a flat piece of metal configured to engage movable pins in the lock. To unlock a lock, a key can be inserted into the lock and then turned to align the lock's internal pins. Once the internal pins are properly aligned, the lock can be opened. Unfortunately, the outer metal surface of the key does not provide a suitable writing surface for receiving ink or graphite from a writing instrument. An individual often memorizes the size or shape of certain keys and corresponding locks in order to select the proper key for opening the lock. It is often difficult to remember which key corresponds to a particular lock, especially if a large number of keys are kept together, for example, on a key chain or key ring.